Now That He's Out of the Way
by C is for COOKIE
Summary: Now that Voldemort is gone for good, everyone can settle into their normal, dark wizard-free lives. Ron and Hermione are married and expecting a baby. Harry is all aflutter becuase of the new girl from America. It ain't all epic battles anymore.


Disclaimer: Potterverse in its entireity belongs to JK Rowling and to  
Warner Bros. I only own my ideas and opinions.  
  
Summary: 3 years after graduation, Voldemort is gone for good. Ron and  
Hermione are married and pregnant. While the new girl from America is  
making Harry's heart thump in his chest. Yay!  
  
AN: Ok, I wrote this a long time ago, before OotP came out. So some of the things in here I wouldn't have said had I read the 5th book before I wrote  
this. However, it's kinda' fun so I thought I'd post. Please review!  
~~~ Harry's green eyes were level with the black ones set deep into snakelike face. He prodded the body with his wand several times. Nothing happened. "Voldemort is dead. Here in the darkness and the gloom of Azkaban, the Dark Lord has finally breathed his last. Good riddance!" "It's over then? The years of living in fear, the reign of terror and death, the deatheaters' cruel laughing, it's all gone forever? He can't come back?" Harry checked his watch and made a mental note in his mind. "Yes, John. It's all over. He can never come back now. Nothing can make that happen." The two men left the cold stone cell and climbed into a small boat. A ministry representative rowed them back over the black water to the shore where reporters awaited them. Harry sighed; he hated giving interviews.  
~~~ Several interviews later that night Harry walked home, or rather he skipped home, from the Leaky Cauldron with a bottle of champagne in hand. When he arrived at the cozy house outside London, Harry noticed a small blue car humming slightly in the driveway. 'Ron and Hermione!' he thought to himself. A wily grin spread across his face. When Harry opened the door he was greeted by the smiling face of Hermione Weasley. "'Mione!" "Of course, silly. And Sarah's in the living room with Ron. "Sarah's here?" "Mm-hmmm. Thought you might like it if she tagged along. You might have something very particular to say to her, eh?" Harry punched her playfully. She knew Harry was crazy about the American girl. There was something about that witch that just kept Harry mesmerized. Sarah Le had moved there from across the Atlantic 2 years ago and worked with Hermione at Hogwarts. She taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. "So what kept you?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry's trance. "I'll tell you in a minute. I want everyone to find out at the same time." Ron and Sarah were waiting in the living room. Harry noticed that the supply of Fizzing Whizbees in the bowl on the coffee table had been severely depleted. "Been at my candy supply, have you, Ron?" Ron's ears turned redder than his hair and he quickly swallowed the candy in his mouth. He gagged on the sherbet ball. "HARRY! Didn't see you come in." "Don't sweat it, old boy. I've got some great news." Sarah stood and embraced Harry. "Well enlighten us, why don't you? We've been waiting for you half an hour." Her hands were on hips, pretending to be angry, but the twinkle in her almond eyes gave her away. "Sorry about that- damned reporters. However, I have some absolutely splendid news!" They looked at him curiously. "You might want to sit down for this, guys." Hermione sat on her husband's empty lap. Harry motioned toward the couch, but Sarah just plopped down on the floor and looked up expectantly. Harry drew a breath and let it out slowly. "At exactly 6:23 p.m., Greenwich meantime- Tom Marvolo Riddle died in his cell at Azkaban. I killed him myself. He's good and dead. The dementors are probably burying him as we speak." Sarah's jaw dropped. Ron clapped. once, twice, three times. Hermione joined in. Faster and faster until everybody was applauding Harry. Bright smiles shone from their faces. Sarah stood up kissed Harry on the cheek. He swung her around in the air passionately. Harry pulled out the champagne and popped the cork. Fizzy liquid poured down on them, interrupting Ron and Hermione's "celebration". "HEY!" Hermione pulled away from Ron and shook her head, sending alcoholic beverage flying across the room. "N- um. none of that for me, Harry." Ron looked at her. "Err, honey? It's not like you to pass up champagne. You're not." Harry and Sarah swooped in, too. "ARE YOU?" they said together. Hermione pushed her bushy brown hair away from her face. She smiled sheepishly. "Actually.yes I am." Her face became mockingly serious as she turned to her freckled husband. "It's yours." "Well, that's good to know." He said. Ron threw back his head and laughed, then he hugged everybody several times over. "I'm going to be a father! Isn't this wonderful? A father!" Sarah grinned at Harry and Harry grinned right back. If Harry had had to conjure a patronus it would have been the best patronus ever- because this had to have been the happiest day of life. It was better than all of the times he had won a Quidditch game or the house cup, better than the day he had cleared Sirius Black's name forever, better than the day his two best friends were married, better even than the day he left the Dursleys forever. On this day, the dark lord had fallen and the world could finally be at peace.  
~~~ Sarah, Ron, and Hermione stayed the night at Harry's. They partied all night and all morning, never stopping to go to sleep. Around 9'o'clock the owls started swooping in carrying congratulatory letters from wizards and witches everywhere. It reminded Harry a little of the time when the Dursley's house on Privet Drive had been completely taken over with letters from Hogwarts. Later on, the whole Weasley clan showed up at the door. Eight flaming redheads pushed their way through the door and lined up to hug Harry. The twins, Fred and George, elbowed their way to the front. "Tell us all about it!" "Was it horribly gruesome?" "George!" scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry, mum."  
~~~ 


End file.
